Crushed
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Four people are crushing on each other. Jayden likes Emily. Emily likes Jayden. Antonio likes Mia. Mia likes Antonio. What happens when the girls are kidnapped by a Nighlock? Will the boys confess their feelings? Will they even be able to save them in time? Jemily/Aia. I might pair Kevin and Mike up with my OCs but I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Talk

Crushed

**Hey, everybody! Someone says that no one reads my stuff. So if you do review, so I can prove them wrong! **

Mia and Emily were sitting in their room talking laughing. They got to a personal topic.

"So who are you crushing you on?" asked Mia.

"Jayden," answered Emily.

"Wait, last time I asked you that, you said Mike. What happened?" asked Mia concerned.

"Oh, we went out and both agreed we were best friends more than a couple. We love each other like siblings and best friends," said Emily," Who are you crushing on?"

"Antonio," said Mia.

"Last time, it was Kevin. What happened?" asked Emily.

"Actually the same thing as you and Mike. We went out, agreed we were not meant to be a couple, and that we loved each other as siblings and best friends," said Mia. They laughed.

**Sorry, that was short but it was just the beginning. Sorry it was mostly dialogue. Please review so I know someone reads my stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Talk

Chapter Two: Boy Talk

Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, and Mike were sitting outside in the shade. They were playing truth or dare.

"Wait before we continue, who are you crushing on?" asked Antonio.

"Oh, um, Emily," answered Jayden uncomfortably. He knew Mike had liked her and even at some point went out with her. He didn't know if they broke up or not.

"Cool. If you are wondering, we broke up months ago because we just weren't to be," said Mike with a knowing smile. Jayden gave him a smile.

"So who do you like?" Jayden asked Antonio.

"Mia," said Antonio. He already knew that Kevin and Mia broke up.

"Anyway," Mike said," Kevin, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Kevin. Mike smiled evilly.

"You have to wear a pink tutu with black tights, clip on ear rings, bright pink lipstick, bright blush, pink eye shadow, and every time you hear music you will have to dance until midnight tonight," Mike said evilly. Kevin paled.

"Remind me never to play truth or dare with him ever again," Kevin said.

"That was cruel, Mike, just plain cruel," Jayden said grinning.

"I know," said Mike, and they all laughed.

**How did you like chapter? How did you like the dare? Do you think that would be something Mike would do? Review, Review, and Review! More Reviews = more CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Off

Chapter Three: Day Off

**Sorry, but this is the next day after the dare. So you really don't get to see Kevin in the tutu and you know the rest. If you don't read Chapter 2: Boy Talk.**

Emily woke up and Jayden said they had the day off. She quickly changed into regular cloths. She wore a white skirt that ended at her knees, a pair of yellow shorts underneath it, and a yellow t-shirt. She wore a pair of white tennis shoes with yellow laces and some yellow socks.

Mia wore black pres, a pink t-shirt that ended halfway between her knees and bottom, and she wore pink slip-ons.

Mike wore a pair of green sneakers with white laces, white socks, jeans, and a green t-shirt. His jeans were all ripped up.

Kevin wore some sweat pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of white sneakers with white laces, and white socks.

Antonio wore a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black and white checkered long-sleeved shirt on top with the sleeves rolled halfway up his arm, a pair of white high tops with gold laces, and a pair of white socks.

Jayden was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a red and white checkered on top the sleeves ended at his elbow, a pair of black sneakers with white laces, and a pair of white socks.

Jayden waited in the living room for the others. Emily walked out first. Jayden thought, _Wow, she's beautiful_. _Whoa, Jayden is adorable_, thought Emily. Then the others showed up and they left for Rainbow's End.

They went on rollercoaster after rollercoaster. Finally they went on the Romantic Wild Ride. The pairs were Mia and Antonio, Mike and Kevin, and Jayden and Emily.

**Line Break**

With Jayden and Emily, things were silent, until the huge drop in the ride. Emily cuddled close to Jayden and screamed. The only light was from the pink heart-shaped lamps that were every five feet. Jayden held her close and let her cuddle against him. He was relishing the moment. He loved Emily being so close to him.

For some unknown reason, Emily was afraid that Jayden would push her away from him, but instead he held her, that surprised her. She relished moments like this where Jayden would hold her tight against him. _Maybe he likes me. No, don't be silly. He's the red ranger. Why would he like me_, Emily asked herself. _Maybe, Emily likes me. No, seriously, why would she like me? She's so bubbly and sweet. I'm so distrustful and a jerk_, thought Jayden.

**Jayden paranoid about himself, huh? It makes the story interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter Four: Training

**Okay, sorry if this chapter sucks. I am running out of ideas.**

Jayden was sparring with Emily, but he was going easy on her. He had a huge crush on her and hated to see her get hurt. She aimed a kick at his knee and he dodged it easily. He tried to hit her with his katana stick but she blocked it with little effort.

"Come on Jayden," said Emily," Hit me with your best shot." He grinned and aimed for head, then suddenly kicked at her knees. She threw her katana stick in the air, did a cartwheel backwards, and got her katana stick.

"Wow, Em. I'm impressed," said Jayden. She blushed and attacked him. He blocked easily and they kept sparring.

**Line Break**

Everyone stood to the side watching the two of them. They all said together," Lovebugs."

**Any ideas for the next chapter. Put it in a review or PM m**e.


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Diaries

Chapter Five: Girl Diaries

**Okay this is a Guest's idea. I am sorry I haven't updated recently and that the chapters are short. Hopefully this one is longer. It is mostly going to be diary entries, but there will be a little story. I am trying to reach at least 2000 words. This will take a while.**

_Italics=diary_

Normal=story

**Bold=author's note**

**There will be no thoughts. I do not own Power Rangers Samurai, but I wish I do.**

Emily and Mia had a diary. They would write in it a lot. They were now writing in their diary. Emily wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oh, Jayden is so cute when he trains. He said I was impressive. I wish he'll ask me out, but that probably won't happen. Well it could and if it did that would be amazing. I wonder what he's doing right now._

_Love, _

_Emily_

Mia wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Antonio was great at practice today. He was so cute. He came into the living room today and ran into me. He was so polite about it, unlike Mike. I wonder if he likes me. He told me that he had a crush on a girl and he doesn't know what to do. I gave him advice. Well it is apparently not me. He is still amazing._

_Love,_

_Mia_

Jayden and Antonio walked in and saw that their crushes were writing in their diary. "What are you guys writing about?" asked Antonio.

The girls jumped and threw their diaries at them. It was a reflex. Luckily, the boys ducked. Jayden picked up Emily's diary. Emily was scared he was going to read it, but instead he handed it to her. Antonio did the same with Mia's diary.

"Good arm," said Jayden to Emily. He was holding out her diary.

"Thanks," said Emily, blushing. She took her diary.

"Good throw," said Antonio to Mia, holding her diary out to her.

"Thanks," muttered Mia. She took her diary.

Emily blurted out," We're so sorry!"

"It's okay," said Antonio.

Jayden, seeing that Emily wasn't convinced, said," No harm done." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. He gave her a quick hug and left the room. Antonio gave Mia a quick hug and he followed Jayden. Emily wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_ OMG! I just threw my diary at Jayden. I am so embarrassed. H picked it up! Gosh, I am so lucky he didn't read it. That would have been bad. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. Then he hugged me. I am so happy. Maybe he likes me too._

_Love, _

_Emily_

Mia wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I threw my diary at Antonio. That was so embarrassing. He acted all cool about it. He didn't read it, but he did hand it to me. He also hugged me! That was great. I hope he likes me._

_Love,_

_Mia_

**Line Break**

The next day, Emily and Mia were eating breakfast. They were still embarrassed from yesterday. "Today we are having a day off," said Jayden.

"Another one? So soon?" asked Mike. He drew his Spinsword and pointed it at Jayden. "Who are you and what have you done with Jayden?" asked Mike.

Jayden chuckled and pushed Mike's Spinsword away. "Nothing, Mike. I am still Jayden," said Jayden," Or am I?" Mike paled.

"Mentor! The Nighlock have infiltrated the Shiba House," shouted Mike and he ran off to Mentor Ji's room, stumbling and looking back. When he was gone, everyone started laughing.

Mentor Ji walked in with Mike begging him not to. "Okay, what's going on, Jayden?" asked Mentor Ji.

"That's not Jayden," whimpered Mike," It's a Nighlock posing as Jayden." Mentor Ji cocked at Jayden. They all burst out laughing. Mike looked at them confused.

"Mike, I am Jayden not Nighlock," said Jayden. He was still laughing. Mike started laughing too.

"Teenagers," muttered Mentor Ji and he left.

Emily wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_Jayden is funny and hot. I love him. I wish he'd ask me out so I could tell him that. He is so amazing. _

_He pulled the best prank on Mike. He made him think he was a Nighlock. It was hilarious. Mike laughed when he figured it out._

_Mentor Ji said teenagers like it was a bad thing. I wonder what he meant. I could ask him. Nah, it was probably nothing. He is a grownup._

_I love you, Jayden Shiba._

_Love,_

_Emily_

Mia wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, Jayden is funny, but he is not Antonio. Now Antonio is awesome. He can cook too! I wish he knew that I love him. I could tell him. No! That would be crazy! It would be amazing if he did ask me out. _

_I love you, Antonio Garcia._

_Love, _

_Mia_

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kevin insisted on practicing and Mike insisted on sleeping. Emily practiced because she thought she was horrible, weak, and worthless. Though in Jayden's opinion, she was amazing, strong, and the best member on the team.

Emily saw that Jayden was watching her and she blushed. Mia made a heart in her and Jayden's direction. Emily glared at her and continued practicing.

Mia realized that Antonio was watching her. She dropped her hands.

Emily wrote in her diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_ While I was training, I caught Jayden watching me and he was smiling! I think I impressed him. He might even like me. Though what does he see in me? I'm clumsy, weak, I'm not so pretty, and I'm not supposed to be a ranger._

_Love,_

_Emily_

She closed her diary with a sad sigh. Jayden had just walked out from the kitchen. Emily was sitting in the living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Jayden. Emily jumped, but did not throw the book at him.

"Nothing," said Emily, sadly,

"You missed something," said Jayden.

"What?" asked Emily.

"Throwing your diary at me," said Jayden with a smile.

"Oh, I am so sorry," said Emily. Jayden frowned. He was trying to make her feel better, not worse.

"Hey, it's alright. I thought it was funny. You don't need to be sorry," said Jayden, and he sat down next to her. He hugged her.

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Emily.

"Why wouldn't be?" asked Jayden.

"Because I'm not supposed to be the yellow ranger," said Emily.

"I see you as the yellow ranger, though. You are strong, Emily. Never forget that," said Jayden. He put his hand under chin and pushed up slightly so she had to look into his eyes. She blushed. He leaned in to kiss her. They were a centimeter apart, when Mike ran in Kevin chasing him. Emily and Jayden jerked apart. Kevin and Mike froze.

"Not a single word," said Jayden, seeing Mike's evil grin. He got up and left. Emily grabbed her diary.

Emily wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Jayden told me he sees me as a ranger and that I am strong. He was hugging me. He put his hand under my chin and pushed up so I was looking into his eyes. He almost kissed me! OMG! Jayden Shiba almost kissed me. Mike and Kevin had to interrupt though. Jayden almost kissed me!_

_I love you, Jayden Shiba!_

_Love,_

_Emily_

Mia was in her room crying. She had just heard Mike say she couldn't cook and Kevin back him up. She was heartbroken. Most of the time, she would ignore what Mike says but this time Kevin agreed with him.

Antonio heard Mia crying and he was compelled to help her, He walked into her room. She had her back to him. So she didn't see him going come in.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Antonio. Mia jumped and threw her diary at him. He didn't have time to duck. Her diary smacked into his face. Mia saw that she hit him. He shook his head. She blushed and he picked up her diary. He handed it her.

"Mike said that I can't cook and Kevin agreed with him. Am I that bad of a cook?" asked Mia.

"You're cooking skills could use some work, but I can help you," said Antonio.

"You'd help cook?" asked Mia.

"Of course," said Antonio.

"Thanks, Antonio," said Mia.

"Any time, Mia," said Antonio. She grabbed her diary. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I hit Antonio in the face with my diary. Embarrassing! Well he didn't make a big deal about it. He said my cooking could use some work. He was polite about it. He even offered to help me with it!_

_I love you, Antonio Garcia!_

_Love,_

_Mia_

Mia sighed happily. Emily ran in and she jumped up and down.

"Guess what? Guess what?" asked Emily.

"What?" said Mia.

"Jayden almost kissed me! He almost kissed me! Mike and Kevin interrupted. Jayden almost kissed me!" exclaimed Emily. Mia smiled.

"Well overheard Mike and Kevin say I can't cook," said Mia.

Emily stopped jumping and her face fell. "Oh I am so sorry," said Emily.

"Don't be. Antonio said he'll help me with it," said Mia, smiling. Then they screamed together.

Antonio heard Mia and Emily screaming and he got up with Mike and Kevin. They ran to the girls' room. Jayden was in the shower and he heard them screaming. He jumped out and slipped. He got up, put on a pair of underwear and sweatpants, and ran to the girls' room.

"What? Is everything okay?" asked Antonio.

"Yeah everything is fine," said Mia. The boys sighed in relieve. Mike opened his mouth to say something, but then Jayden accidently slammed into him because his feet were still wet. The boys were laughing and the girls were giggling. Jayden got up and shook his head. Mike got up after him.

Emily noticed Jayden didn't have a shirt on. Mia elbowed her. When she looked at him, Mia cocked an eyebrow. Emily glared at her. She looked back at Jayden. He had been watching the whole exchange. He raised his eyebrows. Emily blushed a deep red and she looked down. Jayden chuckled and hugged her. Mia ushered everyone out.

"Are you alright?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Emily.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Jayden.

"You aren't wearing a shirt," whispered Emily.

"You like what you see?" asked Jayden, grinning. Emily's head jerked up and she gawked at him. She opened and closed her mouth, like she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

Jayden chuckled and kissed Emily. At first, Emily was too surprised to reply. Then she deepened the kiss and they had a long romantic kiss. When they broke away, they were gasping for breath.

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Jayden.

"Yes!" screamed Emily. Jayden kissed her again.

"I love you," said Jayden.

"I love you too," said Emily. When Jayden left, Emily grabbed her diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_ OMG! Jayden just kissed me and asked me out! He is like the best! He is so amazing!_

_Love,_

_Emily_

Mia and Antonio were practicing. Antonio disarmed her and kissed her. She kissed back. When they broke apart, Antonio asked," Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" shouted Mia. She was so happy. She loved Antonio. She wrote in her diary"

_Dear Diary,_

_ Antonio just asked me out! He kissed me! I love him!_

_ I love you, Antonio Garcia!_

_ Love,_

_ Emily_

She went to her room and found Emily in there smiling. She looked up and said," Guess what?"

"What?" asked Mia.

"I got a boyfriend," said Emily in a sing song voice.

"Let me guess. Jayden," said Mia.

"Yes!" said Emily.

"Well congratulations! I also got a boyfriend," said Mia.

"Antonio?" asked Emily.

"Yeah," said Mia with a shriek. They laughed together and explained how they were asked out.

**Line Break**

The next morning, Emily and Mia woke up happily. They were giggling like crazy. They quickly got dressed in their training clothes. They were talking about how excited they were to have their amazing boyfriends. Though conflict was just around the corner and their boyfriends are the center of it.

**I know cliffy. So how was this chapter? Should I continue the diaries or no? So this chapter has a total of 2,065 words. Tell me what you think in a review. Sorry if it's too long. See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
